


Not The Only One

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are the only ones not drunk at this party. Wanna make everyone in here do embarrassing things so we can blackmail them later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the Sam Smith song of the same name.

"Absolutely not Sam." Blaine says looking at his friend who was holding two different t-shirts in front of him.

"Blaine please do this for me. Mercedes's friend Santana is turning 22 and she invited me to her party. You have to go!" 

"Why should I?" Blaine asks irritated. "Mercedes is your new girlfriend not mine."

"You remember what happened when I met her back up singers. I need you around to make sure I don't say something stupid." he begs.

Blaine only rolls his eyes back at him.

"There's free alcohol," Sam suggests giving his final argument.

Blaine grabs a sweater from his own closet and walks to the bathroom mumbling a quick "fine."

~

They can here music blasting from outside the apartment the second they get off the elevator. "If you ditch me your drunken ass is going to find it's own ride home." Blaine tells him.

"Dude I can totally handle my liquor," Sam claims, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Right after a bubbly brunette girl- Rachel, Sam informs him- lets them inside Blaine snatches Sam's apartment keys from his jacket. Just to be sure.

~

How did I get dragged into this, Kurt thinks three hours later. It's one in the morning and his (shared) loft is way past carrying capacity, filled to the brim with drunk, dirty dancing twenty-something-year-olds. Most of the alcohol Santana bought has been consumed and anyone who can't see that must be blind. Sitting on the kitchen counter Kurt watches the flurry of his friends hang out and make out while he's been nursing the same glass of wine for 45 minutes.

"Excuse me," says someone in front of him. "Do you have any water?"

"Huh?" he says looking up at the stranger. “He's probably the shortest one here,” is Kurt's first thought. But with the emerald sweater and tight khakis he's definitely one of the best dressed. And he actually sounds sober. Kurt wants to cheer.

"I get that we're all supposed to be 'getting hammered', or whatever," the guy says. "But I'm not one for making a complete ass of myself in front of total strangers."

Walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing two bottles of water Kurt hands one to him. "Tell me about it."

~

They've been talking for the past thirty minutes laughing, joking, but mostly judging the other people in the loft. 

"Looks like Santana is having a great time," Blaine says looking out at the birthday girl, who's currently taking her fourth body shot off a blonde girl.

"I don't know how everyone is still standing up straight. There's seven empty bottles of rum in the cooler. Seven. And I'm 90% sure Kitty drank one all by herself."

Blaine laughs and pulls out his cell phone. "Wanna do something fun?" He asks him.

"Why do I feel like I'll regret this later?" Kurt questions but doesn't say no.

Blaine hops off the counter and slips off his brown oxfords. "You won't, but get out your phone and take off your boots."

Kurt raises his eyebrows questionably but does as instructed.

~

Hours later they have to retreat to Kurt's room because they’re laughing so much and they don't want to wake anybody up.

"Oh my god look at this," Kurt says clutching his side. Holding up a picture of Quinn, nuzzled in between Santana and Brittany. "Let's see how her catholic Yale youth group handles this."

Blaine is on Kurt's bed, scrolling through dozens of videos of Sam attempting to break dance on what he's deemed Kurtcheltana's coffee table. "I wonder how Sam will react when he sees himself going all 'White Chocolate' in front of people he barely knows.

Kurt flops down next to Blaine on the bed. "Thank you," he breathes out. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Same here," he says leaning close. "You know I really want to kiss you, but with all the adrenaline dying down I'm realizing it may be a bad idea." 

"You're adorable," Kurt says and presses his lips to Blaine's cheek. He gets off the bed and extends out his hand, smirking. "C'mon. Let's make breakfast for our hung over friends and I'll let you shower and buy me lunch later."

~

Sam and Santana are the first to wake up to the smell of Kurt making coffee and Blaine flipping pancakes. "Oh my god what happened last night?" Sam asks falling into a chair at the kitchen table. 

"Umm well," starts Blaine and Kurt starts giggling uncontrollably.

Santana throws the one shoe she's wearing at them for laughing too loud and agitating her hangover.


End file.
